


The Rope

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Noose, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Sometimes Lefou keeps bad memories to himself
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 6





	The Rope

They narrowed one eye slightly, looking from the fabric to the ribbon measure and back again. They adjusted the ribbon just so, matching up the numbers accordingly to ensure everything was okay. Stanley knew how important measuring twice and cutting once was. They smiled, nodding to themselves before idly placing the ribbon around their neck to free up their hands. Stanley then picked up their needle and thread, setting to work once again. This dress for Belle was going to be perfect.

Lefou watched as his spouse worked. He tilted his head to the side, eyes locked on the ribbon around their neck. It rested against the warm flesh, circled loosely around their throat. His mind turned the ribbon into a strong woven rope. It was tight, cutting into the soft flesh mercilessly, threatening to snap bone.

For a brief moment he remembered the sound of muffled gagging and sobbing and he flinched and shut his eyes. It had been a year into the war. Gaston and him had been on leave in a small village not too far from the regiment when the execution had been held.

_ “I won’t let that happen to you. I’ll protect you.” _

_ “How did they find out?” _

_ “Someone must have caught him with his lover.” _

_ “But where is..?” _

_ “The other had money. He got to run to a monastery to avoid the gallows.” _

_ “That’s not fair.” _

_ “I know.” _

“Ngh…”

Stanley blinked and looked up, watching as their husband shook his head. “Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon amour?” Stanley asked. They blinked as Lefou suddenly stood up and approached, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s nothing,” Lefou said, removing the ribbon measure from their neck. He set it down on the desk instead, clearing his throat to try and pretend that this was normal.

They reached up, gently taking Lefou’s hand into their own. They tenderly kissed the palm of his hand, offering him a smile. “I love you,” they assured him.

Lefou sadly smiled, nodding as he lowered his head to kiss Stanley on the forehead, pushing the image of a man taking ten minutes to strangle to death because of who he loved to the far back of his mind. He ran the tips of his fingers over Stanley’s throat, humming to himself. He would rather die a hundred times than ever see something resembling a noose around their neck. They were safe here. He needed to remember that.


End file.
